Goten's Not so innocent question
by Praisin-Ain't-easy
Summary: When Goten is curious about a touchy subject who will he talk to? Gohan of course. Brotherly love. ONE SHOT. [ first dbz fic ]


Alright, We all know about "The talk" And it's time for goten to find out about it as well.

Set in an AU where goten is 12 instead of 7. (Because its easier that way)

again, i don't own db dbz dbgt Bla Bla bla. all rights reserved to akira toyemana (Butchered that name).

The talk.

It was bright and early in the 439 mountain range a cool wind blowing through the trees. Nestled in a valley was a small house next to a flowing creek. All was quiet, save a teenage saiyan sleeping blissfully in his bed. Yes Gohan was appreciative of the quiet setting, and overjoyed when he could sleep without interruption. However that changed when the front door opened and in walked a 12 year old, and very tired Goten. Being neglectful to quietly close the door, it slammed shut rattling the walls, and consequently awoke Son Gohan.

Knowing his younger brother was home, Gohan got out of bed to greet him. He didn't bother to put on any clothes, save his boxer shorts he was already wearing, because Chi chi was away helping the Ox king move some of his belongings into storage. So Gohan opened his door and walked down the short hallway to the kitchen where he knew Goten would be.

"Morning Goten, How was your sleep-over?" Gohan asked as he yawned. He looked over at the wall, It was not even 7:00 am yet and Goten was already home. Something was up.

"Oh, hey Gohan." Goten said as he made some toast "It was fun, well until about an hour ago.."

"Oh yeah?" Gohan asked, "And why is that?" Gohan took a seat at the kitchen table and waited for Goten to sit down.

"Well," began Goten "We were sleeping until Trunks woke up and screamed. I asked what's wrong but he ignored me and ran into Mr and Mrs Bulma's room. After that I heard Mr. Vegeta laugh very loudly before Mrs. Bulma came out and said to me. 'Goten, Trunks had a wet dream and needs to have a talk with Vegeta. I'm sorry sweetie but you gotta go home.' " Goten paused to think what he was going to say next, "And before I left I asked Mrs. Bulma what a wet dream is, but she said i needed to come home and talk to you about that."

Gohan was a bit taken back to say the least, He thought Trunks and Goten had gotten into an argument or something of that sort. But not this. He took a deep breath to clear his head and asked.

"So then, I can guess you want an answer don't you?" He asked hoping Goten would change his mind although he knew it was futile.

"Yeah." Said Goten a bit cautiously. "Hey I'm not in trouble for asking am I Gohan?"

Again Gohan spoke "No Goten, you aren't in trouble. It's just that's not an easy question to answer. Tell ya what. You finish eating and go get some sleep, you look tired. Then when you wake up I'll answer your question. Okay?"

"mHmph" Goten said as he bit into his toast. Soon he finished and walked down the hallway into his room and shut the door.

Gohan rest his head on his hands and thought to himself. "Why now? Of all the times why now? And it isn't like I can ignore his question, he's twelve, he's gonna be going through puberty soon, so I guess it's better he knew about what's going to be happening with his body." Gohan gave up avoiding his other thought as well. How was he supposed to tell him the facts of life? "I could tell him like Krillin told me, Although, Krillin wasn't the best at explaining this topic. Maybe master Roshi knows?" Gohan pondered this thought for a second and came to a conclusion. "No, Definitely not going to even bring up master Roshi's way of teaching the facts of life." Gohan gave a desperate sigh and came to a very unwelcome conclusion. "Guess I'm just gonna have to tell him flat out. Maybe it won't even be that bad."

Gohan spent the next three hours repeating what he was going to say, grinding it into his memory so he won't stumble mid conversation, and when Goten's door opened; Gohan felt more confident that he'd be able to do this, not that he wanted to.

"So Goten," Gohan began nervousness in his voice "What is your question again?" Gohan hadn't forgot, no he just needed a way to somehow get this conversation started.

"Uh my question?" Goten asked, usually Gohan didn't forget what people said. So that made Goten quite curious. "My question was 'What's a wet dream?' " Remember?

"Oh yeah, Now I remember" Gohan said. He took a deep breath and recalled what he had said to himself for the last three hours. "Goten, I can't very well answer that question without explaining some other things first, so stick with me okay?"

Goten nodded. "Aw man, a back story." Goten thought as Gohan began his Birds and the Bees speech.

"Goten, you're twelve. You aren't a boy anymore are you?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah!" Goten exclaimed with pride flexing his muscles and puffing out his chest. "I'm no boy! I'm a man!"

Gohan couldn't help but laugh at this sudden outburst, Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it was, maybe. "So you're at the age where you will start to develop arm, urges. That's okay, it's normal. However you need to know what these urges might be, and how to deal with them.."

Forty-five minutes and one scarred Goten later Gohan tied up his speech.

"Okay Goten? Does that answer your question?" Gohan said, wishing he hadn't gone trough this whole ordeal.

"Uh huh.." Goten said, Shocked at the new information he had just received. "That answered it really good."

Gohan let out a sigh of relief and said "Now if you have any more questions in the future you can talk to me okay? I'll always be here."

Goten nodded and then asked one more question. "So, is that why when we go swimming you always had hair..you know, down there? Because of puberty?"

Gohan blushed a small amount and responded. "Yes Goten. That's why I've had hair down there. Anything else?" Goten shook his his head no.

"Good" said Gohan, but just then Goten raised his hand, another question. "Yes Goten?" Gohan asked, slightly annoyed.

"Can we spar? Trunks and I didn't get to. Please Gohan?" Goten begged.

Gohan was relieved this question was different and responded. "Sure Goten, I could use a spar. C'mon." Gohan said as he got up and walked to the door. He turned around and Goten hugged him.

"Thanks Gohan, That wasn't easy information to swallow. So it must have been harder for you to talk about it." Goten said honestly.

"You're welcome Goten" Gohan said returning the hug "It wasn't easy to talk about, but I didn't want you to freak out like trunks did. That's why I went to such depth in our discussion." The Son boys stood there a few more moments hugging each other before they headed out the door into the warm sunlight.

Well, there it is. My first Dbz fic. Weird how i choose to do a birds and the bees one huh? Oh well. Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
